


Getting Sucked In

by nomelon



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, recurring bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay has a little problem. Pooch is wise beyond his years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Sucked In

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/dedication:** for james who asked for: The Losers: bodyswap shenanigans (bonus points if this is something that happens all the damn time). Originally posted [here](http://nomelon.dreamwidth.org/239137.html?thread=1952545#cmt1952545).

Pooch sighed when he heard the yelp, thud and scuffle coming from the next room. Up to that point, things had been blessedly quiet, apart from the occasional muffled groan or what could have been an elbow hitting the drywall. 

"Sorry, sorry!" he heard Jensen call, right before Cougar came barrelling out of the room, shirtless, hastily doing up the buttons on a pair of jeans that were clearly several sizes too big. The door slammed shut behind him.

Pooch sighed again and hit mute on his movie. "Clay?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Cougar never normally looked that freaked out unless Jensen was in serious imminent danger.

"I've _told_ them. _Repeatedly_. Never near the full moon. They _know_ that makes it worse. But do they listen?" Clay scrubbed his fingers through his long hair, making it stick up in all directions, and looked up, his eyes wide and wild. He jabbed a finger towards the closed bedroom door. "Do you know what they were doing in there? You know what I appeared in the middle of?"

Pooch stuck his fingers in his ears, closed his eyes, pressed his lips together and shook his head placidly. "Didn't ask. Don't tell. I still have to be able to look all of you in the eye."

Clay held up a hand. "Fine. But dear god. Can't they keep it in their pants?"

Pooch let out a bark of laughter. "Have you met them? All those years of pining and repression, both of them thinking they couldn't possibly be worthy and not wanting to screw up the team dynamic... We've got a couple of years of them screwing like bunnies every chance they get, at least."

"Which was fine _before_ ," Clay said. "But now I keep getting sucked in."

"That's what he said," Pooch said, reaching for his bowl of popcorn, his eyes sneaking back to the TV.

"You're a horrible human being."

Pooch tossed a kernel into his mouth and chewed with his mouth open, gracing Clay with a wide, unrepentant grin. "If it's any consolation, I heard them talking."

Clay frowned, grabbing a discarded shirt from the back of an armchair and pulling it on. "About?"

"Well, Jensen was talking. Cougar was doing his silent telepathic communication thing."

"Tell me that's a metaphor."

Pooch smirked. "It's a metaphor."

"Thank god. Because after this, who the hell knows anymore." Clay sat down on the edge of the armchair and stole Pooch's beer. 

"And if they were in there doing what I think they were in there doing, you can keep that beer."

Clay raised it in salute and took a long swallow.

"Jensen admitted he was starting to find it hot."

Clay choked on his beer.

Pooch nodded. "Never knowing when you're going to appear, the chance of always getting caught, no matter how hidden away they are, the way that sometimes..."

Clay looked decidedly twitchy. "Sometimes?"

Pooch decided to just go for broke. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop and he hadn't meant to get sucked into their admittedly bizarre little drama, but perhaps they all needed a nudge towards clearing the air before Clay popped a blood vessel trying to will the whole thing away with the power of his mind. 

"Sometimes you don't stop what they were in the middle of doing right away, boss man."

Clay blushed scarlet, which was very interesting to look at as it was something Pooch had never seen Cougar do before. "That's... I would never... I'm not even... He's clearly... How in the hell is that a consolation?"

Pooch held up a hand. "Hey, not judging. Just saying. Jensen is a very attractive man, if you're into that sort of thing." He ate some more popcorn. "Perhaps you should talk to them about it. These are extreme circumstances, after all. A little outside of normal operating parameters."

"You mean I should..." Clay waved his hand, at a loss. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I mean go and find Cougar. You know he doesn't like to move you around too much in case he somehow scratches the paintwork."

A soft expression passed over Clay's face. "He's very... conscientious."

"I think he's also massively freaked out by not being in control of what happens to him. Plus he knows exactly what it is you're arriving in the middle of. Can't be easy, man."

Clay dropped his gaze and nodded. 

"So go bring Cougar in there. Talk to them. Work something out."

"You mean..."

"If you can't say it, you shouldn't be doing it."

"You mean..." Clay's face was crimson. Pooch was trying very hard not to find it adorable. "You mean a threesome," he said, his voice a whisper. 

Pooch nodded slowly. "I mean a threesome."

"Do people really do that? I mean, when it matters."

"I don't know, dude. Go talk it through. See what you all want. At the very least you guys need a whonking great big safeword."

Clay stood up, looking a little more like himself. "Okay. I'll go do that."

Pooch gave him a thumbs up and went back to his movie. The sooner this mission was done and he could get back to Jolene and a mostly normal existence, the better.


End file.
